


Cold Vengeance, October 1973

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Assaults, Detectives, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Rapes, Revenge, Vigilantism, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: A veteran cop's daughter is raped and he shoots the suspect. Bobby Crocker and Theo Kojak try to keep the him out of trouble and also put the rapist in jail.This is an original story set in October 1973Note: although this story concerns rape, there are no details of the assault.Feedback welcome





	Cold Vengeance, October 1973

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now at the age of 61, I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 30 in 1973, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 22 in this story, and as little is known about his back story, I've made up my own.
> 
> Warning: although this story concerns rape, there are no details of the assault.
> 
> Original characters: Detective Ed Simpson, Cheryl Simpson, Jonas Briggs, Kerry Reed, Wendy, Lucy Jessop, Captain Joe Lawrence, Assistant DA Mike Samuels, Benjie, Tiberius Jones
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a busy Saturday night at the Manhattan South precinct on East 5th Street, and Detective Ed Simpson; twenty-year veteran, fifty-five, overweight and long-time friend of Lieutenant Theo Kojak was busy booking in a suspect at the desk on the ground floor. His head was killing him. 

“Five robberies, three rapes, six assaults… and the bars haven’t even closed yet,” he remarked to the female officer behind the desk as he finished booking in his prisoner. “Have you got any Aspirin?” he asked. The officer apologised and shook her head. Detective Mark Saperstein came down the stairs and walked over to the desk. 

“Simpson? Captain McNeil wants to see you upstairs,” he began.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Simpson replied.

“Well, it’s about a rape case that’s just come in,” Saperstein replied. 

“Tell him I’ll handle it later,” Simpson replied. “I just brought in some punk on a 10-20.”

“Ah; the captain said now,” Saperstein continued.

“Alright! Alright! Just let me get something for my head before it explodes.” Simpson replied. He handed his prisoner to another officer and went to get some painkillers from the infirmary before heading up the stairs to McNeil’s office. As he entered the room he suddenly froze on the spot, staring across to where a young girl was sitting on one of the two beds. She was wrapped in a blanket. Next to her was another girl and standing at the medical officer's desk speaking into the phone was a young detective he recognised as Kojak’s new man; Crocker.

“Cheryl?” Simpson grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. “Cheryl? What are you doing here?” the girl appeared to be catatonic. “Cheryl? It’s Daddy." He looked at his daughter’s friend. “Wendy, what's happened to her?” he asked.

“We were all getting ready for bed.” The girl replied.

“So what?” Simpson answered.

“I didn’t know,” the girl continued tearfully. “I mean nobody could have known.”

“Know what?” Simpson asked. “Wendy? Know what?” 

“Mr Simpson, I’m so sorry!” the girl sobbed. Simpson reached out to hug his daughter. At that moment McNeil walked into the room.

“Frank. Why is my kid here? What IS this?” Simpson asked. He looked round the room which had suddenly gone quiet. “Hasn’t anyone got the guts to answer my question?!" McNeil put his hand on Simpson’s shoulder.

“I think you should come up to my office.” He gently suggested.

“Sure.” Simpson replied. “Go ahead.” He got up from the chair and after taking another look at his daughter followed McNeil out of the room. Bobby ended his call and informed the two young women that an ambulance was on its way, along with an officer from the Sex Crimes Unit. 

****

“What’s going on?” Kojak asked. He'd been looking for his detective and had been alarmed when he'd been told the young man was downstairs in the infirmary. He looked across into the room and immediately recognised the young girl being taken away by an ambulance crew accompanied by an SCU officer.

“It’s a rape case lieutenant.” The young man replied. 

“How did it happen?” Kojak asked.

“Some creep got into the sorority house and got to her. Girlfriend came home later with a date and scared the suspect off. We picked him up a few blocks away: name's Jonas Briggs." He nodded his head in the direction of the desk where a tall unshaven man was being booked in. "We're running him through the computer now.” Looking across the room the two men spotted Simpson and the captain coming down the stairs. At the exact same time the suspect was being taken across the room towards them. Wanting to prevent an 'incident' Kojak and Bobby went over and blocked their way. Simpson immediately realised what was going on. 

“Out of my way Theo!” he called out. Then he saw Briggs and lunged forward. The three detectives along with a number of uniformed officers grabbed Simpson and Briggs, trying desperately to keep them apart. “Is that him? Is that him Frank?” he demanded. “Yeah that’s him!” Somehow he managed to break free and put his hands around Briggs’ throat. The detectives managed to separate the two men. “I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him!” Simpson screamed as he tussled with Kojak and the others. Then he suddenly quietened down and appeared to come to his senses. “I’m alright! I’m alright!” At that moment Briggs made his move. 

“This must be the proud father.” He sneered. In an instant Simpson pulled out his gun and fired at Briggs. The man fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. Bobby rushed over and checked for a pulse.

“He’s alive. Someone call for an ambulance!” he yelled. Simpson remained in the grip of the detectives.

“Take him back up to my office: NOW!” McNeil yelled.

****

The following morning Kojak and Bobby were sitting in Captain McNeil’s office. They had been joined by Captain Joe Lawrence from the Internal Affairs Division.

“A cop guns down his daughter’s rapist, in a police station yet. Needless to say, it’s made the headlines in every paper in the city. Do you realise the repercussions this incident is causing…?” Lawrence began, as he showed the three detectives the front cover of the Times.

“Yes sir,” Kojak replied sarcastically, “and we’re confident Internal Affairs are going to be RIGHT on top of things.”

“You’re damn right we are! And if our investigation reveals this ‘thing’ could have been prevented some heads are going to roll!” Lawrence replied.

“Now just hang on a moment Joe,” McNeil began. “If anyone is going to accuse my men of dereliction of duty they’re going to have to go head-to-head with ME! There isn’t a man or woman in this department who condones what Simpson did.” 

“I realise that Frank, but understand; it’s the entire department that will suffer the consequences.” Lawrence replied. He banged the newspaper down on McNeil’s desk. “Take a look around for yourselves: the Press, the Mayor’s office; the whole city is coming down on us.”

“Let’s not forget Simpson,” McNeil replied. “The Tombs is a HELL of a place to end up after twenty years as one of New York’s finest.”

“Simpson’s record will be taken into account in my report.” Lawrence replied.

“Along with the fact that his only child is in a state of prolonged shock because of some sewer rat!” Kojak added angrily.

“Hey don’t make ME the bad guy in this!” Lawrence continued. “MY obligation is to the department!” 

“He understands that.” McNeil replied. "We ALL do!"

“There are outside forces to be dealt with here, not the least of which is an image-conscious District Attorney.” Lawrence continued.

“You handle YOUR obligations Joe, and we’ll take care of OURS.” Kojak replied. “But just don’t forget Simpson at the top of the list.” He looked across at Bobby who had been leaning against a bookcase quietly listening to the verbal exchanges. “Do you want to put us on the case now Frank?” he asked.

“I thought you were on the Taggart case?” McNeil asked.

“We are.” Kojak replied, “Unless you want to take us off that one and put us on THIS one.”

“Alright, you got it!” McNeil replied. “And start with the follow-up on the rape case. If there’s going to be any kind of justice at all we’re going to need a conviction on THAT case first. Crocker you go over to the sorority house; see what you can dig up.” Bobby nodded and straightened up, but before he left the room he looked at Lawrence.

“Captain, do you have a daughter?” he asked.

“Yes, I have.” Lawrence replied.

“Then maybe it won’t be too hard for you to picture yourself in Ed Simpson’s shoes when you make out your report for the Chief.” Bobby replied as he walked through the door leaving the three remaining men looking at one another.

****

“I don’t think I can add anything to what I told the other officers.” The girl began. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. As ordered Bobby had headed back to the sorority house and was currently questioning a Ms Kerry Reed. She was in her early twenties, expensively dressed, and judging by the way she'd looked down her nose at him, clearly thought she was better than everyone else. 

“What about the other girl?” Bobby asked. He flicked through his notebook, “Lucy Jessop.” Kerry’s fake smile changed into a sneer.

“No, she’s in school, and I don’t think SHE'D have anything of interest for you.” She replied.

“Oh, why’s that?” Bobby asked.

“Well... Let's see... oh dear, how should I put this... Lucy is of the suburban Tupperware mould, she would have absolutely NO idea how to deal with THIS.” Kerry replied.

“Well, rape isn’t the easiest thing to understand.” Bobby continued.

“Yes, I guess that’s true, coming from YOUR perspective.” Kerry replied.

“And what perspective is that?” Bobby asked gently. He really didn’t like this girl.

“A man: in our all-American male dominated society.” Kerry replied. Bobby smiled to himself. He’d recently been having almost the exact same conversation with his sister, and knew what was coming next. He remained calm and focused.

“Well I trust you won’t judge us on genetics, but if you know some reason why this happened to Cheryl I’d like to know it,” he replied. Kerry sighed.

“You want reasons?” she replied. “Well the reasons are just EVERYWHERE aren’t they? I mean this country packages sex and violence like it does breakfast cereal!”

“That’s a much-patented theory Ms Reed, but I think you need a little more than Madison Avenue to read a rapist.” Bobby replied.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Kerry replied. “When all you see is women depicted as objects you think it’s any wonder men treat them that way?” She reached over and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. A photograph of a woman wearing a floral bikini and holding a packet of soap powder was on the cover. “OK, here it is. Now you tell me; are they selling a product or are they selling white slavery?”

“I really wouldn’t know,” Bobby replied. “The magazine was on YOUR table, and you’re not showing me anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s my point.” Kerry replied. Bobby looked at her, refusing to rise to the bait.

“Look Ms Reed. What we’re trying to do is put together an air-tight case we can take to court. I don’t think the judge will accept your senior thesis as evidence.” he replied. She laughed condescendingly at him.

“And I suppose YOU have done sound research on the subject?” 

“Well for my first dozen rape cases yes, until I finally discovered that the bad guys read different books.” Bobby replied. Nothing was said for a while. “How’s Cheryl?” he asked.

“She’s not good,” Kerry replied.

“We’re going to have to talk to her.” Bobby continued.

“I doubt she’s in any condition to want to talk.” Bobby nodded. He thanked the girl for her time and made to leave.

****

The following morning he accompanied the lieutenant to the hospital. They'd been hoping to speak with Cheryl, but the doctors had advised them that she was in no condition to answer any questions. At the end of the corridor they spotted her father, he was talking to one of the nurses. He saw the two detectives and came to meet them. Kojak introduced him to Bobby.

“How’s Cheryl?” Kojak asked. Simpson shook his head sadly.

“I guess if you guys are here you must be handling my daughter’s case.” He remarked.

“I heard the department paid your bail.” Kojak commented.

“After all these years of paying my dues, they finally did something for ME.” Simpson answered. The three of them went and stood by the elevator waiting for the doors to open, “Theo, what happened to my daughter?” he asked. “You guys probably know more than I do. If you’re going to ask me any questions about the shooting… if there’s nothing else I’ve learned after twenty years as a cop… at least I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

“Ed; we’re not here to ask you any questions.” Kojak replied.

“So you want to give me advice huh?” Simpson asked.

“Well things are complicated enough,” Bobby remarked, “We’d just hate to see you make things any worse.”

“Stay out of your way you mean” Simpson commented.

“Well, let’s just say ‘don’t interfere in your best interests’,” Kojak replied.

“And if I DO?” Simpson asked. There was no response. “It’s tough being in the middle isn't it guys?” The elevator arrived and the doors opened. “The truth is I really haven’t got much more to lose have I?” He stepped into the elevator, leaving Bobby and Kojak looking at one another as the doors closed.

****

“So how’s the new kid doing?” Simpson asked. After some persuasion he’d agreed to join Kojak for a couple of beers at Stella’s bar.

“Crocker? He’s coming along.” Kojak replied.

“Is he as good as I’ve heard?” Simpson asked.

“Oh yeah,” Kojak replied nodding his head. “He’s one of the best: could make it all the way to the top.” The two men sat smoking in companionable silence for a while.

“That kid’s going to get off Theo; he’ll get off.” Simpson began suddenly. “He’ll get off on some technicality; something about his human rights. Pretty soon we’re going to have to have a judge ride along in the squad car with us to make sure we don’t violate people’s civil rights. What about CHERYL’s rights? What about the rights of society?” he rubbed his face. “What the hell am I carrying on for? What am I doing here?” he downed his beer in one, got up and walked out of the bar.

****

“What you two fail to realise is the department’s policy,” Assistant District Attorney Mike Samuels began. “Look, what I’m trying to point out is what we face on every case here in the DA’s office. We’re badly under-staffed, the court calendars are clogged up, and we’re placed in the position of trying to exchange the time, expense and risk of a trial for a plea of guilty to a lesser offence.”

“Look Samuels,” McNeil began, “What we’re talking about is a young lady who has been raped. She is currently on a psycho ward at City General while you, standing there, have the nerve to tell us about departmental policy and plea bargaining!?”

“Now look here Frank. A man has a right a judicial process!” Samuels replied. Kojak lit a cigarette.

“Counsellor,” he began. “I realise that our departments are supposed to maintain SOME degree of cooperation, but so help me if Briggs gets off this rape charge by ‘copping’ a plea of guilty on an assault rap…”

“You don’t think the DA would let him off THAT easy…” McNeil interrupted.

“No?” Kojak commented looking directly at Samuels. “What about Beresford last month? What about the Irvine case?”

“Wasn’t he the guy who raped that old lady, and then got off?” McNeil asked. Kojak continued his rant.

“In fact I was reading only the other day about the twenty-six hundred reported rape cases in this town this past year. Of those, about HALF made it into this office, from them about a FIFTH went to court, and of those about a TENTH… Where is the credibility in your departmental system if WE'RE going to have to deal with scum like Jonas Briggs…?”

“OK! OK! I’ll see what I can do,” Samuels replied. “I’m not making any promises, but I’ll give this case my best shot.”

****

Later that afternoon Kojak and Bobby were driving through town. Someone had paid Briggs’ bail and he had been released, and Simpson had gone missing.

“I’d sure like to know who put up the bail money for Briggs.” Bobby commented.

“Well, the description didn’t match Simpson,” Kojak replied.

“No, but he HAS disappeared.” Bobby replied. 

“Maybe Benjie has a lead on him?” Kojak continued.

“Benjie?” Bobby asked.

“He’s Simpson’s favourite stoolie.” Kojak replied. “I called the bar he hangs out at about an hour ago; they said he was out to lunch with his new business manager.”

Ten minutes later Kojak pulled up next to a diner on West 23rd Street. He immediately spotted Benjie outside chatting with a long-legged blonde. He was wearing his usual combination of brightly patterned mis-matched clothing and a plain Derby hat.

“THAT'S a business manager?” Bobby asked as he looked at the girl admiringly. 

“Hey Benjie!” Kojak called out. “Where did you get the hat?”

“Pakistan! If you hurry you can catch the next flight!” the colourfully dressed man replied.

“Get over here!” Kojak ordered. Benjie apologised to his lady friend and walked over to the car. “Crocker, ah THIS... is Benjie; Benjie, this is Detective Crocker.”

“So, what are YOU guys up to besides giving me a bad time at the wrong time?” Benjie asked.

“We’re looking for a cop, name of Simpson.” Bobby replied. “Have you seen him around?” Benjie turned round and began to walk away.

“It’s important Benjie!” Kojak called out. Benjie turned back round.

“Yeah, I seen him. Come to my place last night giving me a hard time.” 

“What did he want?” Bobby asked.

“He was looking for a dude named Tiberius.

“Tiberius Jones? What does Simpson want with HIM?” Kojak asked.

“Look, when a guy’s two-hundred pounds and mean, it tends to dull my curiosity.” Benjie replied. “If you want, you can ask Tiberius yourselves. His hotel’s just a couple of blocks away: the Beaumont.”

Kojak thanked Benjie and drove off. As they approached the hotel he spotted their target walking toward them. Recognising Kojak’s car, Jones quickly turned and made a run for it. Switching on the siren Kojak chased him all the way down the street and watched as he ran into the building. The two detectives followed. In the lobby Bobby stood and watched the floor counter on the elevator as it ascended, while Kojak went and spoke to the man at the desk.

“Guy who just came in here...” He began.

“What guy?” the receptionist asked.

“The guy walking his canary!” Kojak answered sarcastically, as he showed his badge. Bobby came back over.

“I was reading my book officers!” the man continued.

“How’d you like to read it from an unusual perspective?” Kojak asked. The man started to panic.

“Sounds like the guy in 208.” He replied. The two detectives headed for the stairs. “And don’t you go kicking in any of my doors!”

Kojak and Bobby reached the top of the stairs and walked along the hallway until they were outside room 208. They pulled out their guns and Bobby shouldered the door open. They looked around the room, but it appeared to be empty. Kojak then gave Bobby a knowing look.

“Well, I guess we lost him.” He began, pointing to the bed.

“Sure looks that way.” Bobby replied, getting the message. He walked round to the other side of the bed and the two men lifted it off the ground revealing one Tiberius Jones lying on the floor underneath.

“Well, well, well. Tiberius Jones.” Kojak began. “What on earth are you doing down there baby?”

“Would you believe looking for my glasses?” Jones replied sheepishly as he stood up. 

“Did you find them?” Bobby asked as they dropped the bed back to the floor. 

“No. I can’t see!” Jones replied blinking rapidly for effect.

“Really. So how come you haven’t ‘dropped a dime’ on me lately Tiberius?” Kojak asked smiling as he lit a cigarillo.

“Well, I’ve been busy guys.” Jones replied. “Honest Kojak. I’ve been looking round for employment!”

“As what?” Bobby asked as he leant on the window ledge. 

“OK, so I haven't called.” Jones continued. “Look, I’m just trying to survive. Don’t you guys ever get tired of putting the ‘squeeze’ on?”

“Nope!” Bobby replied. “Had a little visit from Ed Simpson recently?”

“Oh come on guys!” Jones replied continuing to blink rapidly. 

“Come on Tiberius!” Kojak replied. “You know, from the look in your eyes I’d say you were about ready for a long stint in detox.” Bobby agreed. Jones looked from one detective to the other.

“OK OK, I’ll ‘roll over’. But you aint gonna like it. It’s heavy.”

“Try us!” Bobby answered. Jones thought about it for a while,

“And you guys gotta protect me,” He added.

“We’ll think about it,” Kojak replied.

“You’re right,” Jones began. “It’s about Simpson…”

****

After leaving Jones in the tender care of a couple of uniformed officers the two detectives headed back up town. Kojak grabbed the radio. 

“This is car 723 to Central K."

“Go ahead 723 K,” the dispatcher replied.

“I’d like to put out an APB on a possible kidnap suspect. He is wanted for questioning only at this time. The name is Simpson, Edward J. Use caution; suspect may be armed and dangerous K.” The dispatcher acknowledged the call. A few minutes later she called again,

“Central to car 723. Come in K.” Bobby picked up the radio.

“This is 723, go ahead K," he replied.

“Switch to TAC-2 for Captain McNeil K.” The dispatcher spoke. Bobby changed the channel on the radio.

“Crocker, this is McNeil. I heard Kojak send out that APB. Would you mind telling me what’s going on?” Kojak took the radio from Bobby.

“We have reason to believe that Simpson may have kidnapped Briggs, Frank.” He replied.

“What gives you THAT idea?” McNeil asked.

“We just left Simpson’s main snitch.” Kojak replied. “We’re currently en route to Brigg’s residence to check out the possibility we're wrong.”

“Alright, you continue there. I’m close to Simpson’s place. I’ll head there; see if I can find out what’s going on.” 

The call ended and Kojak and Bobby headed across town to Brigg’s apartment. They were only minutes away when the dispatcher came over the radio again.

“All units, all units in the vicinity of West 50th: officer believed kidnapped and being held at the Windmill Hotel. Suspect is one Jonas Briggs, believed armed and dangerous. I repeat…”

“That’s got to be Simpson,” Bobby remarked. Kojak immediately stopped the car, did a U-turn and headed back up the road, siren blaring. The dispatcher came on the air again.

“All units, all units: stand by for Captain McNeil K.”

“This is Captain McNeil. I am approaching the Windmill Hotel. Send back-up. I repeat, send back-up K.”

****

Crashing into a pile of empty cardboard boxes that had been dumped by the kerb, Kojak pulled up outside the Windmill Hotel. The captain's car and a couple of squad cars were already parked on the street and several armed officers were seen entering the building. Kojak and Bobby got out of their vehicle and guns drawn, headed into the hotel. It had been empty for years and the sound of dripping water could be heard as they entered the former ballroom. Suddenly a volley of shots rang out from somewhere above them and both men quickly ducked behind an upturned table. They saw McNeil hiding behind some chairs and made their way over to him.

“What’s the situation Frank?” Kojak asked.

“Lousy.” McNeil replied. “Briggs has Simpson hostage up there.” He nodded his head in the direction of a balcony across the room from them. 

“Briggs?” Bobby asked.

“From everything WE got Frank, it’s SIMPSON doing the shooting.” Kojak replied.

“Are you saying Simpson has BRIGGS hostage?” McNeil asked.

“Either that or he’s already killed him,” Kojak replied. 

“Kojak, you there?” Simpson called out.

“Yeah Ed, I’m here!” Kojak replied. “What’s going on up there?”

“Why don’t you ask Briggs? HE'S the one that’s got a gun pointed at my ear!” Simpson replied.

“What are you talking about?” McNeil asked.

“Briggs captain: the man who raped my daughter; remember him? He followed me here; says he’s going to kill me because of what I did to him. Can you believe it; for what I did to HIM? Is that possible?” 

“He’s got it all screwed up Frank!” Kojak remarked. McNeil wasn’t convinced. 

“I’ll tell you what’s screwed up Theo. We’ve got a colleague up there; a man we’ve BOTH known for twenty years and a possible hostage situation and YOU'RE asking ME to make a decision based on some information you got from a snitch: Simpson's snitch yet, and a dope addict who claims the man bought a gun from him. And besides that, you think, THINK mind you, that Simpson bailed Briggs out of jail so he could ‘knock him off’.” McNeil raged. “And if that’s the case, why hasn’t he ‘knocked him off’?”

While his two superiors were bickering Bobby had been watching and listening and thinking. Something didn’t add up. 

“Simpson,” he called out, knowing the captain would probably tear his head off for speaking out of turn. “What did you do with the gun you bought from Tiberius Jones?” Kojak and McNeil stopped arguing and glared at their young colleague. Nothing was said for a long time then Simpson suddenly blurted out;

“Briggs is coming out; he wants to come out. Everybody hold your fire!”

“Everybody hold your fire!” McNeil repeated. Bobby was still watching and listening. Something definitely wasn’t right.

“Why is Simpson doing all the talking?” he asked no one in particular. Getting to his feet he quietly made his way across the room to the stairs leading to the balcony. Slowly and quietly he began to climb. Half way up he stopped. He could see Simpson standing at the balcony rail with Briggs behind him. In the darkness he could also just make out a uniformed officer who was positioned by a door that led from the balcony to the emergency exit.

“He wants money Theo!” Simpson called out. Bobby resumed climbing the stairs. “He wants a free pass out of here; swears he’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill me captain!” At that moment there was a scuffle and Simpson dropped to the floor. A shot rang out and in the darkness Bobby had seen the muzzle flash between the two men before Briggs clutched his chest and fell over the balcony rail to the floor below. Kojak ran over and felt for a pulse, but the man was dead. Bobby stood up and resumed climbing the stairs, once at the top he walked towards Simpson. Using a pen, he stopped to pick up Briggs’ gun.

“Boy am I glad to see YOU!” the older man remarked. Bobby walked up to him but said nothing. He hauled Simpson to his feet and then slammed him up against the wall. “What the…?”

“Why?” Bobby asked angrily, “WHY? To do it THIS way: was it WORTH IT?” McNeil and Kojak arrived on the balcony and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Kojak was about to yell something at his detective, but before he could open his mouth Bobby handed him the gun. “It’s EMPTY lieutenant.” He looked back at Simpson. “Assume the position!” he ordered. Simpson turned to face the wall and as Bobby searched him a small handgun fell from his jacket. The young man picked it up and handed it to the captain. It was the ‘Saturday night special’ Simpson had bought from Tiberius Jones and, judging by the smell, it had just been fired. "Briggs grabbed his chest before he fell," Bobby explained, "he was shot from in front."

“Ed…” Kojak began, and then ran out of words. “Get him out of here!” Bobby cuffed Simpson and began to lead him away. 

“You asked me if it was worth it,” Simpson commented as he looked back at Kojak and McNeil. “Yeah; Briggs got the 'justice' he deserved.” 

“Justice has nothing to do with murder,” Bobby replied. “It never DID.” He called for a uniformed officer to come and take Simpson away.

“You know, Theo was right about you.” Simpson remarked, looking back at Bobby. “You ARE good." He looked at each man in turn as he was slowly led away.

**** 

“You’re looking very thoughtful Crocker.” Kojak remarked as they drove back through town to the precinct.

“I was thinking about Simpson; about how I would react, what I would do if I was ever in his position, if some punk hurt my sister, or someone else I care about. I’d like to think I’d handle things in a calm and rational way, but you know Lieutenant I can’t put my hand on my heart and say I wouldn’t want to hurt the guy responsible.” 

Kojak looked at the young man seated next to him. He’d been with the team for a few weeks now and the lieutenant already knew him to be a man of deep faith. He’d also been thinking about his OWN sisters and his nieces.

“There’s not a man among us who wouldn’t want to avenge a loved one.” Kojak began, “Let’s just hope we never have to.”


End file.
